twilight ipod shuffle
by theflamelord
Summary: TwerdxJenna had a challenge on her profile and i had to do it so here it is. kind of funny and dark at certain points.


**Well here it is I promised on my profile i'd do a ipod shuffle(you put your ipod on shuffle and write a story with the mood of the first ten songs but you only have the time of the song to finish) and this is what I came up with. I know it was supposed to be 10 but the hidden my chem track is about a hospital doctor who drinks blood. Can anyone say Carlisle?**

**Disclaimer : I don't own any thing except the mp3 player (and that was a gift) twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer and the song belong to the respective band. If you like any of the stories contact me and I'll try and turn it to a full story**

Song one. Much more beautiful person- bowling for soup

Bella just sat there staring as all the "prettier girls" walked by "god I hate those stuck up hussies she hissed as she typed down her latest blog. The real world wasn't her strong point she preferred the safety of a computer. :it didn't mock her.: If today wasn't bad enough she had to show the new kid around. Then he walked in with his head low and a scared look on his face as a group of seniors harassed him about his book bag. that's when she saw she finally had someone who would understand.

**End of song**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Song two. Alcohol - bare-naked ladies

He was wasted. Twisted. That was still a understatement. Charlie staggered out of the bar and into a taxi and after a lengthy conversation about the difference between real vampires and movie vampires the driver mistook for drunk ramblings he arrived at home to find his very pissed off vampire daughter. "DAD WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! DISAPPEARING ALL NIGHT LIKE THAT!" To which he responded simply "Can vampires get drunk?" " WHAT!" Snapped back Bella. "Well can they I want to take my favorite son-in-law out for the night". Said a very drunk chief swan. "Favorite" thought Bella maybe this isn't that bad after all.

**End of song**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Song three. The sharpest lives- my chemical romance

He was a mess laying on the swans couch. "four fucking days!" he spat. He knew they were avoiding him. He knew were they were hiding with a sly grimace he left the house leaving the front door off the hinges.

He mounted his motorcycle and revved off towards the forest path following until he got to the larg mansion. He screamed a curse and bust the door down. A woman's scream emanated and a child wailed. "you think you can leave me you bitch!" the man screamed in rage. EDWARD! Screamed Bella for her husband. "what the fuck are you doing here Jacob!" screamed Edward as he rushed in the room while Bella was trying to comfort Renesme.

Jacob pulled out a gun.

So did Edward.

Edward was faster.

**BANG!**

**End of song**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Song four. human- the killers

The blond sat there and stared. So many people just relaxing. Mothers playing with there babies. Happy families just spending time together. Humans. She wished they would all just die. She was better than them. She was Rosalie hail. She was a vampire she despised the thought of humans as creatures and food. For that they were lucky she would love to kill a few of them just for sport. Carlisle would never allow it though. She wanted to kill them. But what she wanted most was to be one again.

**End of song**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Song five. Welcome to the black parade- my chemical romance

Alone. Afraid. It was dark. He was lost. He was only a kid who wandered away from his mother. Unfortunately the vampire who was watching saw this. "Hello." the child called out. No answer. "H-h-hello the child called again. "Hello." replied a cold voice. James. " hello can you help me find my mom?" the child asked. "I'm afraid not" replied the vampire, "why?" asked the scared child. And with that the vampire showed his fangs "Because your never going to see your mommy again." A heart wrenching scream ran through the night streets. The investigation scene was a mess. The murder was never solved

**End of song**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Song six. Always gets her way- smash mouth

She sat there sipping on a frap chino as her boyfriend walked in. "Hey sweetie you want to go to the mall." she asked "su-" "to slow" she interrupted. "oh replied her boyfriend "you know alice it wouldn't hurt to let me drive sometimes." "uhhhm no." she responded. "Well I could just tell your cheer friends you listen to the sex pistols." he said threateningly. "You wouldn't?" she asked. "I would." he said as he started running. "JASPER!"

**End of song**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Song seven. 105 - smash mouth

95 MPH. 95 Miles Per Fucking Hour. He is going to kill us all. Well not him, Bella or Jake there super human. But I'm not I'm just chief swan the squishy, weak, easily killable human. They could survive the crash. Dear god help.

**End of song **(that one was short.)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Song eight. Light up my room - bare-naked ladies

It was dark before. Now it was bright. He always made it bright. His perfect face like a god made of marble. He would kill to get to me if he had to. No matter how dark it is when he gets here he seems to light up my room. We dance to the radio playing online. "Edward.". "Yes?" came the reply from a god like voice. "Will you promise to never leave and let the darkness back in ?" asked a shaky voice. "Of course Bells."

**End of song**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Song nine. Epiphany- bowling for soup

Here he was. On a plane. Going to Rome. "figures she'd go to a fashion and arts place." the man muttered to himself. When he landed it took two hours to get to the hotel. "room for two under jasper hale correct?" asked a girl at the desk. "yes" he hurried. After getting settled he got to work. He went to every fashion store and museum in town before spotting her. "ALICE!" he screamed. "Oh god him." she muttered. "I'm sorry alice please come home every one misses you and iv been emptier than a broken glass without you." he pleaded. "did you learn your lesson?" questioned the pixie like girl. "yes never insult your outfit now please come home." "was my outfit nice?" "yes of course." "okay lets go."

**End of song **

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Song ten. Getting better all the time - the Beatles version

He just watched. His family playing tag. A wonderful mother and father, four great but annoying siblings , the most beautiful mate in the world and the cutest little daughter a father could ask for. Life was great he would never change a thing. Except maybe the werewolf. But life was getting so much better all time.

**End of song**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Song eleven. Blood- my chemical romance

Today was not going well at all. Between the mess with the blood transfusion and the ninety year old lady trying to get in his pants he was at wits end. Dear god not the nursery again. All the little buggers throwing up on him and kicking and wetting themselves. Today just plain sucked. He was going to have to hunt tonight just out of stress.--------- "how was work Carlisle?" asked Esme. "I want t burn the building down." was the only response he gave before retreating to his study

**End of song & fic**

I would like to thank all the people who read my stories hopefully someone will like one of these and ask for a longer version. If you do want a longer on just PM me or leave a review. But im more likely to get it done through the pm. Please check out my profileJ


End file.
